This invention relates generally to slide fasteners or zippers, and more particularly to slide fasteners in which the slides can be locked to one another with a lock integral to the slide fastener.
1. Field of the Invention
Luggage, briefcases, backpacks, bags and the like, usually employ slide fasteners for closing their compartments. There are usually two slides which can be moved along the tracks. When they are moved into a butting relationship, the luggage, briefcase or the like is closed. The luggage or briefcase can be locked by inserting a lock through holes formed in the slide pulls. The slide pulls can incorporate mating links to provide a more effective point from which to secure a lock.
A lock is affixed through either the holes in the slide pulls or the mating links. Inserting a lock through the holes in the slide pulls is not always effective, however, especially if the item is loose and soft (i.e., a backpack or duffel bag). The matting links can prevent the slides from moving away from one another, however, locks are easily lost and may not be handy at a desirable time.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a slide mechanism with an integrated lock. This solution eliminates the need for a separate lock and prevents the slides from separating, even with loose and soft containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes links with intersecting clasps, whereby a lock is inserted through the clasps and the links are held together by the lock. This art differs from the present invention because the lock in the prior art is separate from the links, whereas it is integral in the present invention.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a slide fastener in which the slides can be locked to one another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slide fastener with parallel tracks which are locked to one another by two independently movable slides which include means for locking the slides to one another when they are brought into a butting relationship.
There is provided a slide fastener including a first and a second slides with slide surfaces. A releasable locking latch supported by the first slide, wherein the releasable locking latch comprises two opposing, hooked prongs, laterally mobile to one another. The releasable locking latch is contained within the first slide and protrudes out from the first slide and towards the second slide, and attaches with a crossed configuration to a pair of opposed handles in the first slide. The second slide includes a ledge that engages the locking latch to fasten and secure the first and second slide together, and a keyed, rotating shaft as a locking mechanism for the releasable locking latch.